Coconut Statue Problems
by skategleek11
Summary: Tori and Jade are performing on Saturday but when something happens, one of them won't be aloud to perform , so who's going to take the fall? some jori friendship parts!
1. Uh oh!

**i don't own victorious if i did i would be really happy! enjoy. this is my first fanfic so go easy. **

* * *

><p>It was just a normal day at Hollywood arts, well as normal as it gets. The gang all sat at their usual lunch table. Tori sat beside Andre. Beck and jade sat together and so did Cat and Robbie.<p>

"I can't wait till Saturday" gushed Tori. Saturday was the day that Tori was going to perform "make it shine" to the whole school again. Everybody was excited about it, well nearly everybody. The one and only Jade West was not, she didn't want to go to see everyone drool over Tori even though she herself was performing she knew that everyone would only notice Tori but overall Jade couldn't wait till she got to perform, but she diffidently could wait to see Tori perform. So Jade was just going to coincidently get sick when Tori was going to perform. Right now Jade was trying not to insult Tori, she had promised Beck that she would be nicer to Tori, and well come on who can say no to beck.

"I just can't wait to get back on stage" Tori said dreamily.

"Okay try not to drool" Joked Andre.

"My dog drools, a lot" says cat giggling. Did Cat have a dog thought Jade.

"Dogs do tend to do that" said Robbie smiling at Cat.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN" and the smile fades.

Cats grabs her bag and leaves the table, Robbie trailing after her trying to get her to calm down.

"And then there was four" says beck, taking a sip of his drink. No one is really surprised at Cat's outburst because... Well its Cat.

"I swear that girl is borderline bipolar" says Jade looking in the direction where Cat had left.

"Yeah I think" that was all Jade heard of Tori because she zoned out; she did not want to hear that girl drone on, although Andre seemed to be really interested. Just then the bell rang signalling class.

"Thank God" muttered Jade, she was thankful to get away from Tori but then she remembered she had Skiowitz's class which she had with Tori.

GREAT.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Skiowitz's class<em>**

Everyone was seated as Skiowitz started his lesson. The only thing different was the statue that Skiowitz had on his table. Jade had asked him about it and he said it was an old family heritage thingy or something Jade wasn't really listening she just understood that it had meant something to her teacher.

It was statue of a coconut. Which is why it didn't surprise anyone that it had meant something to their teacher.

"okay everyone, this week you all know that there is going to be some kind of perform thing for everyone in Hollywood arts" Explained Skiowitz "And I can't wait to see everyone perform" he continued, he took a sip form his coconut. "And if anyone gets nervous just have a coconut it calms me down." He said looking dreamily at the coconut in his hand.

"Um Skiowitz are you going to teach us anything today because you've spent a whole class telling us about your statue" said Tori looking at her teacher, hoping to get a chance to act or perform.

"I had a statue once, but my brother ate it" said Cat. She noticed that everyone was looking at her.

"It's okay we got it back two days later" she explained.

"Eww" said Tori and most of the class, grossed out.

"Cool" said Jade, earning lots of stares.

"Anyway, I just wanted to wish Tori luck on her singing on Saturday considering that she is the only one in the class performing." Said Skiowitz not noticing his mistake.

At this point Jade was really mad. How could he not know I was singing as well thought Jade.

"Um Jade's singing as well" said Beck he knew that Jade was not going to be happy about this.

"Oh well, I didn't notice I only noticed-

"Tori" Jade interrupted him. She knew she was right no one noticed her anymore, it's just Tori.

"Jade I'm-

"Just keep wishing Tori luck" interrupted Jade again. She didn't want anyone's sympathy. Beck put his arm around her shoulder but she just shrugged it off. She wasn't in the mood right now. Beck looked upset; he didn't like to see Jade like this because he thought that she was the most talented person in this school.

The bell rang, everyone raced out of class because of the tension.

"Um Jade and Tori could I have a word" ask Skiowitz. Jade and Tori said their goodbyes to everyone and walked over to Skiowitz.

"So ... um" Skiowitz stuttered. "I want to wish you both good luck for Saturday" he said finally finding the words.

"Thanks Skiowitz" replied Tori.

"Whatever" Jade bit back. All Jade wanted to do was go home and rehearse her song because unlike other people she actually cared about Saturday. She was going to sing "give it up" but this time on her own, she asked Cat if that was okay with her and Cat said it was. See Jade can be nice.

"Okay wait here" said Skiowitz he sounded excited. "I have a present for you two" he said running out of class with a big smile on his face.

"If that man gives me a coconut I will knock him out with it" Jade muttered under her breath.

"Be nice Jade he's only trying to help" Tori said being her good caring self, but inside she really didn't want a coconut.

"He's only trying to stop me from killing him because he didn't know I was doing the show on Saturday as well" Jade bit back, she knew it was the truth and so did Tori.

"Yeah just don't hurt him" Tori said. Jade laughed thinking that Tori was joking but then she saw the serious look that Tori had on her face.

"I won't" answered Jade. Why does everyone think I'll hurt someone because they didn't do what I wanted thought Jade.

Tori slowly walked over towards Skiowitz's desk. She studied the Coconut statue, but she couldn't see what was so interesting about it.

"I don't get it" said Tori. "What's so good about this statue" Tori questioned, she moved quickly to look at Jade but accidently hit the Statue.

Jade could have sworn that it happened in slow motion.

She saw Tori's hand hit the Statue knocking it off the table. She saw the little coconut statue hit the ground and smash into a million little tiny coconut pieces. Both of the girl's eyes were wide in shock. Tori had just broke one of the only things that Skiowitz's treasured and didn't look like he had found it on the street.

"Oh my God" Tori gasped as she bent down to the ground picking up the pieces of the coconut, trying so desperately to fix it.

"Uh oh Tori's going to be in trouble." Jade said smugly, she was going to enjoy Tori getting shouted at, but then again its Tori so she'll probably get off easy.

"What was that" shouted Skiowitz form outside the classroom. Tori quickly look pleadingly at Jade. Jade just shrugged there wasn't much she could do about the Statue now.

Skiowitz entered the classroom, and off course he had two coconuts in his hands. He smiled at Jade but the smile quickly faded as he saw Tori knelt beside the broken coconut.

"Ohh" he gasped and dropped both of the coconuts and ran to the broken statue.

"Who did this" he said not taking his eyes of the pieces on the ground. Tori bowed her head in guilt.

"I –

"Whoever did this will have a month's detention and will not be performing on Saturday" Skiowitz's shouted, he was really angry. Tori quickly looked up; she had an expression like someone had just kicked her puppy.

"What" tori and jade shouted shock. The Statue must have meant a lot to their teacher.

"Yeah that's what I think, now who did it" Skiowitz said looking at the both of them hoping to get an answer.

"It was-"Tori started.

"Me" said Jade. She had no idea why she had just said that, but she wasn't taking it back.

"What" shouted Tori not expecting that. Skiowitz just looked disappointed.

"I broke your coconut" Jade stated.

* * *

><p><strong>so what did you think? Review because it makes me happy. ! : P <strong>

**so why do you think Jades taking the fall for Tori **

**Did anyone see prom wrecker ! it was awesome.**


	2. mob of haters

**I don't own victorious . If I did you would know. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jade's POV<strong>_

"What" shouted Tori.

I can't believe I just did that. I took the fall for Tori, but there was logic behind my madness. If Tori wasn't allowed to sing then everyone would be upset but if I wasn't allowed to sing no one would care. Plus this meant more to Tori I guess.

"Sorry Skiowitz I was just so mad at you for not noticing I was singing so I broke your statue" I lied. I looked at Tori; she had her mouth hanging open in shock. "Right Tori" I looked at her, she better see where I'm going with this because I'm doing this for her, ugh why am I being so nice.

"Right" Tori finally said after what felt like hours.

"Jade I'm so disappointed" Skiowitz said. Okay now I felt really bad for something I didn't do. "Tori considering you didn't try to help Jade out you have her place in the show on Saturday".

"WHAT" I shouted. Tori gets to sing twice. Figures even when Tori does something wrong she gets it all right. I guess I deserve this. My stupid idea being nice and all got me nothing.

"No Skiowitz I don't think that's necessary" Tori said guilt laced her voice.

"It's completely necessary" replied Skiowitz. Okay he is really making me want to hit him.

"Jade come with me, you're taking a little trip to the principal's office" he beckoned me forward. I followed him out the door. I turned around to look at Tori; she still looked like she was in shock. She met my gaze.

"Thank you" she mouthed. I just nodded my head and continued to follow Skiowitz.

_**General POV**_

Beck was sitting on the steps inside Hollywood arts when he got a call from his mother. She told him that his grandfather that lived in Canada fell ill over the night and that they had to go down to see him. Beck was in shock, he loved his grandfather, he always enjoyed going to his house over the summer. Beck quickly rushed towards the school doors.

"Hey beck" the voice came from behind him. He turned around to see Cat smiling at him waving her hand and jumping up and down her red hair bouncing everywhere. "Where are you going" she asked in her innocent voice.

"Cat I have to leave, my grandfather's ill, we're going to Canada I'll be back in like a week." Beck quickly said.

"That's so sad" Cat said, her eyes starting to water.

"It's okay Cat, tell Jade I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye and that I love her and that I'll be back in like a week" after he had finished he quickly rushed out of the school leaving Cat behind him.

"Kay kay" Cat shouted at him. Cat turned around and started to look for Jade to give her Becks message.

_**Jade's POV**_

After I got out of the principles I headed towards my next class, which was Skiowitz again. I mentally slapped myself, this can't be good. In the principal's office not much happened Skiowitz just sat in the corner and curled into a ball and rocked back and forth while I got shouted at. That man was weird. The principle just told me what Skiowitz had said, that I wasn't allowed to perform on Saturday and that I had a month's worth of detentions, which he said I could get knocked down to 3 weeks if I helped out during the show on Saturday. I think it was his plan, to make me go to the performance and look at all the people doing what I wanted to do, so that I learn something.

I hate learning.

"Jade" I heard Cat call my name from somewhere behind me. I turn around to see Cat running at my. She stopped right in front of my catching her breath.

"Beck…Canada…Grandfather…One…Week" Cat panted. She is not making any sense.

"Whoa Cat slow down, and do the thing were you take in oxygen" I said doing breathing motions and she starts to take long breaths.

"I'm okay now, Beck left to go to Canada, his grandfather is ill and he going to see him, he won't be back for a week" Cat explained. What I can't believe he left.

"He said he was sorry that he couldn't say goodbye and that he loved you" Cat continued. Beck's so sweet he even thinks about me when he shouldn't. I'm not mad at him for leaving anymore.

"Thanks Cat" I said, Cat was always nice even though she's a bit crazy.

"It's okay lets go to class" she said excitedly dragging me towards the door. I was everything but excited to go to class, Skiowitz hates me and when Skiowitz you it never ends well.

It's biology class next but our teacher is sick so Skiowitz has to take us, so right now I have never hated biology more than I do now, and I haven't even got into the classroom. Cat opened the door to Skiowitz classroom; everyone seemed to be there except Skiowitz, probably still mourning the loss of his statue. Cat and I walked to our seats; there was an empty seat beside me where Beck sit's but I guess it was going to stay empty for a week. I saw Tori at the other side of the room, she was staring at me and it was creeping me out, I'd rather deal with Skiowitz. I watched as Tori got up out of her chair and started making her way over to me, but she was stopped when Skiowitz walked through the door, Yes he didn't jump through the window, that statue must of meant a lot to him. Tori quickly sat back in her seat. Skiowitz walked into the room dabbing his eyes with a tissue. He stood at the front of the class room, he quickly glared at me which really didn't bother me because it's Skiowitz he can't really be angry, but then again he can be really smart at some times.

"This is a sad occasion" Skiowitz announced, please don't tell the whole class I pleaded in my head.

"My faithful Coconut statue has been destroyed" he blew his nose in his tissue, which was very disgusting. Everyone seemed surprised about the statue being broke but even more surprised that Skiowitz was crying about it.

"And the culprit was Jade West" he said looking at me with hate in his eyes. Everyone turned to look at me; I just glared back at them all.

"She was mad at me for what I said earlier today and she decided to take it out on my Statue" He finished. Great everyone is going to think I'm real mean now, oh wait they already do so no change there.

"Jade how could you" Cat shouted in disbelief. Cat was looking at me wanting an answer I just kept quiet, I'm hoping Cat doesn't get mad at me because believe it or not she is like my best friend. I bowed my head hoping that someone would change the subject.

"Whoa you really are a gank" stated Andre. Whoa that hurt because he said it like he meant it not in a joking way, having Cat mad at me was bad enough but having Andre mad at me is horrible because we used to be great friends. Beck, Cat, Andre and myself. All until Vega came along. It all lead down to Vega doesn't it.

"Okay that's enough" Tori shouted standing up, was she going to tell the truth. If she did we'd both be in trouble. I think Tori's trying to defend me.

"Why defend her Tori, she has done nothing but insult you sense you've came here" Andre asked Tori.

Whoa he hated my guts right now.

Tori look at me expectantly, I couldn't let her tell everyone the truth I'd be in more trouble than I am already in for lying. I shook my head at Tori trying to tell her stay out of it. I made my decision, now I have to live with the consequences. She saw me shake my head so she sat down and just looked forward.

"Jade do you always have to be so mean" Robbie cut in.

And that's when it started.

Everyone ganged up on me. I heard people yell some pretty mean stuff at me. I saw Cat looking sadly at me, Tori was sitting with her head in her hands, and Skiowitz was part of the mob that was shouting at me so there was no stopping it.

"We always hated you"

"Go away nobody wants you here"

"We like Tori better"

Stuff like that was being shouted out at me. I was waiting for Beck to defend me when I realised he wasn't here. No one was her for me. I was all alone.

I looked at everyone who was shouting at me. I had done something bad to each and every one of them. I guess I deserve what I was getting. The mob of haters kept shouting at me, I felt so small and weak, and I hated feeling small and weak. But I guess what I just did was a lot weaker.

I ran.

I ran out of the class room and straight to the janitor's closet, and I just sat there in the dark feeling miserable and hoping Beck would come back from Canada. Then I realised something. I had just ran away, I just let someone get to me.

I really am weak.

* * *

><p><strong>Review people coz that makes me happy. Tell me what you thought. <strong>

**Next chap might be up tomorrow! hopefully :P**


	3. Jadddddeeee!

**hey so i don't own victorious it would be pretty cool if i did. :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tori's POV<strong>_

I watched as Jade ran out of the class. She looked so sad but at the same time angry but angry at herself. I can't believe what just happened. Everyone had just lost it; they all ganged up on Jade, but under false accusations. This is why I'm on my way to Janitors closet. It's the first place that came to my head and it probably the first place that came into Jades. I ran up to the door of the Janitors closet and slowly opened it, I peeked my head in to see Jade sitting in the corner of the room with her head in her hands. That sight scared me, she looked so small, just like a normal teen, and she didn't look like the Jade West we all know. I think we broke her. I'm only understanding now, how much Beck mean to her, because if Beck was here she wouldn't be like this. He was like her rock even though it seems different.

"Jade" I say, I saw here lift her head up and glare at me. Ahh Jades back.

"What Vega" she growled at me. I move into the room and sit beside Jade. She didn't move to hit me or tell me to go away she just stared at me.

"Jade" I say again, I really don't know what to say. This was my entire fault and saying I'm sorry isn't really going to change anything.

"Yes, that's my name, good for you Vega you have showed me that you're actually not as stupid as you look" she mocked. Whoa that was a bad insult, Jade could do much better.

"Your of your game, that's didn't even make me what to cry" I joked, she laughed. I have never been happier to hear her laugh.

"Yeah, it was pretty lame let's not talk about it" She joked back. I looked at her. She sat with her back to the wall leaning up against it, she was wearing her usual black clothes and biker boots. The newly dyed black hair covered her face. She had her knees in her chest with her arms wrapped around them.

"I wish I had scissors" she thought out loud. I don't think she meant to say that out loud.

"Jade are you okay" I asked her ignoring earlier outburst.

"Yup" she answered. She started to play with her hair.

Whoa this is depressing.

I turn around to look at Jade she slowly looked back at me with confusion. I grabbed her by the shoulders and hugged her. Yeah bold move, I'm waiting for her to pull back and punch me. She did the opposite she put her arms around my waist and hugged back. I started to laugh, its funny how this all happened over a coconut statue.

"What's so funny" she asked pulling back from our hug. I was laughing so hard now, all over a coconut statue.

"It's… funny…this…happened….Because…coconut…statue" I panted between laughs. She started to laugh figuring out what I said. We both just sat there laughing in the dark. We probably looked crazy, crazier than Cat.

_**Jade's POV**_

We stopped laughing after what seemed like hours. It felt good to laugh and forget about everything. I can't believe that Tori Vega just had me laughing my but off. I can't believe everything that's changed over the past...what… 3 hours? I stood up, my legs hurting form sitting in that position for so long. I put my hand out offering it to Vega. She took it and I pulled her off the ground. I opened the door and stepped out of the janitor's closet. Time to head back to class, and this time if they start to mob me again someone's going to get hurt.

"Wait Jade I have a question" Vega says grabbing my hand and spinning me around to face her.

"It's not stupid is it" I say jokingly. Oh god I'm joking with Tori Vega what has the world come to?

"No, I was wondering why did you take the fall for me." She asked. She lied that's was a stupid question.

"Vega, do you really want to know" I ask. I really don't want to tell her this; she will just laugh or tell me I'm stupid for thinking that way.

"I really want to know" she said looking into my eyes. God she's relentless.

"Fine, I did it because I knew it meant so much to you" I say. She looked at me with a "is that all" look.

"It meant a lot to me too but probably more to you" I continued, she nodded her head and looked at me again with the same look as last time.

"And I knew that if you weren't allowed to you would probably cry, but also because people would miss you. If I didn't do the show nobody would even notice. Nobody even noticed that I was doing it" I finish bowing my head in embarrassment. I do not like telling people my feelings.

The next thing I know I'm in a bone crushing hug with Vega. God that girl is stronger than she looks.

"Jade that's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me" she said still hugging me. My arms are clamped to my sides so there is no way I'm getting out of this soon.

"And I would miss you if you didn't sing" she continued. "you know that I can still tell Skiowitz's that it was me who broke his statue" she continued.

"You can't, I would be in even more trouble than I'm already in and so would you" I say.

"I'm so sorry" She says but it's muffled because she had her head in the crook of me neck. Wait why can I feel wet, oh no she's crying. I can't handle crying people.

"Okay Vega you're crushing me, and please don't cry" I said hushing her. Still she didn't release me.

"Tori Vega and Jade West hugging, is it the end of the world" I heard someone behind me. Tori quickly to jumped back letting go of me. She wiped her eyes and stared at the person behind me. I turned to see Lane smiling at us.

"Hey don't stop on my count, keep hugging it may not happen again" he said. He laughed at his own joke and walked away from us. I laughed that man is weird and hate dry skin, so that helps my thought on him being werid. I heard a sob come from behind me.

"Gezz Vega you still crying" I say looking over my shoulder. Yes I should be more sentimental but it's not going to happen.

"I'm not crying, um something got in my eye" she said trying to cover up, she wipes her eyes and looks at me. Her eyes are all bloodshot. I start to laugh, she was so bad at lying, but mostly because I made Vega cry from me being nice who would of thounk it and yes I said thounk.

"You're such a bad liar" I state.

"So you missing Beck" she asks changing the subject. I knew there was something I forgot. I haven't even thought of Beck sense I went to the Janitor's closet, I'm such a bad girlfriend I need to ring him.

"I had actually forgotten about him" I say. She looks surprised. I quickly take out my phone and text him that I love him and that I hope than his grandfather gets better.

"Whoa that's was freakishly fast" Commented Vega. I smile at her and lean in to whisper in her ear.

"We can forget that all of this, me and you getting along" I joke, I didn't want to forget it. It's the first time that I had fun which wasn't with Beck or Cat. Speaking of Cat, I can't believe she got so angry with me earlier on in the day. But then again it's Cat so she probably didn't understand what was going on.

"Oh there is no way I'm going to forget the day when Jade West hugged me three times" she joked and started to walk back to class. I catch up with her.

"I hugged you once, you attacked me twice" I defended myself.

"You didn't stop me" she quickly replied.

"That's because you're freakishly strong" I back smiling.

Vega's not that bad after all.

"You love it" she said in a sing song voice. I gasped dramatically.

"Jade West hugged me, Jade West hugged me" she started to sing at the top of her lungs.

"Jade West hugged me" I mimicked in my Tori voice. Which Beck has told me many times that it sounded southern but I don't see it. She stopped singing abruptly and glared at me.

"I don't talk like that" she growled. She stomped her foot and stopped walking.

"Suuurrree you don't" I said looking over my shoulder, carrying on walking.

"Jaddddee" she whined and chased after me.

I laughed this was going to be an interesting friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>so what did you think off the Torijade friendship. **

**Review like mad because it makes me happy! :D**


	4. BFFL's

** I don't own victorious... I wish I did though. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jade's POV<strong>_

Vega and I were on our way towards class. Okay don't tell anyone but I'm kind of nervous, I really don't want a mob around me again, and I don't want Cat to be mad at me she's my best friend. We reached the door to the classroom. I looked inside to see Skiowitz standing on the stage talking. Everyone was listening, and then my gaze fell on Cat. She was sitting in the corner of the room, she had her feet to her chest like I had earlier she looked so lost and confused. She probably didn't understand what just happened. I could feel Vega staring at me. I turned to look at her; she gave me a small smile and opened her mouth to talk but closed it again. I could see that she didn't know what to say, but neither did I.

"You ready" she asked.

"Yeah, what's the worst that could happen" I replied, it was true the worst had already happened. Beck wasn't here, I ran away like a coward and now I'm afraid to go inside a classroom.

"Okay, but I'm here if you need me" she said being all nice and caring like she usually is.

"Yeah, like I'll need you" I joked; I could hear her laugh beside me. I felt her grab my hand, okay weird.

"Vega, what are you doing" I said looking dangerously at her hand entwined with mine. She smirked at me.

"It will confuse them" she said with an evil smile. Whoa she devious.

"Whoa you're evil… I like it" I said and smiled. I pushed open the door, banging it against the wall and dragged Vega in beside me, still holding her hand.

Everything seemed to quiet down and everyone looked at us, most had their mouth hanging open when they saw us holding hands. I looked at Cat who raised her head, she looked over at us and the next thing I saw was a red blur coming straight at me. Cat crashed into me, she hugged me tightly. Okay why is everyone hugging me like this today. I one arm hugged her because Vega was still holding my other hand. I looked over to see Vega smiling at me.

"Okay Cat, losing oxygen" I said, she was holding me so tightly I swear I heard a rib crake. She quickly let go off me and smiled.

"I'm sooo sorry, everyone was shouting at you and I got confused then you ran out and everyone stooped and looked at the door, so I looked at the door to see what they were looking at but it was just a door, then Skiowitz started talking and I was waiting for you to come back but you didn't and Tori left then I got sad" Cat said in one must have been a record. I patted her back with my free arm.

"It's okay Cat, I'm fine, and I bet no one will say anything to me because I know that they want to see tomorrow" I said to Cat and to the rest of the class. I glared at them all, but they still looked at Vega's and my hand together.

"And I bet you're all probably wondering why Vegas holding my hand" I say to the class, everyone seemed to snap out of it and look at me.

"And it's because we're BFFL's" Said Vega laughing to herself. She lifted our hands up to show everyone. She looked at me expectantly, oh no she wanted me to call her my BFFL, what does that even stand for. Boy Friends Fat Loser… not wait that didn't make sense.

"I'm not saying it" I say to her.

"Aww" she complained.

"You'll get over it" I say walking over to my seat, letting go of her hand. I sat down, and Cat sat beside me. The seat where Beck usually sits was empty. Vega still stood were I left her.

"You going to sit or what" I asked her pointing towards Becks seat. She smiled and ran over to the seat and sat down.

"But Tori I saved you a seat" Said Andre from the front of the class. He looked disappointed, I hope he was. I was so mad at him right now. I saw Vega look at him harshly.

Way to go Vega.

"Well you shouldn't have been so mean" she snapped at him. Whoa she was actually standing up for me. I always thought that Vega had a crush on Andre, well after I thought that she liked Beck.

"Why are you sticking up for her" he shouted standing up. Tori smiled and looked at me.

"Because she's my friend" she finished.

That's seemed to shut him up. He sat back down pouting a bit. Vega smile at me and laughed, I'm pretty sure it's because of my facial expression.

"YEAH" shouted Cat clapping her hands.

I smiled.

I loved having nice friends.

* * *

><p>Sorry its so short i had no time to write it long, but the next chap will be extra long!<p>

Thanks for reading :P


	5. a little help from Jade

**I don't own Victorious... i would be aweosme if i did though. **

* * *

><p>Jade's POV<p>

Nothing much happened in Skiowitz's class, he just got everyone to apologise to me. Although Andre and Robbie refused to. But I didn't really care about them. Vega, Cat and I went to lunch; we sat at our usual table, while Robbie and Andre sat at the table beside us. Cat and Vega were talking about something but I wasn't paying attention, I was too busy glaring at Andre, who was glaring right back.

What was his problem?

"Jade, JADE" Vega screamed, waving her hand in front of my face. I jumped from the noise. God the could scream loud.

"What Vega" I snapped.

"You've been out of it for ages, I wanted to see if you were still inside there" she said tapping my head with her finger. I slapped her hand away from my head.

"People say that when I do that, that I'm on Cat planet. Do you think Cat planet is nice" she asked. Okay I'm completely confused. What was Cat talking about? Cat was just smiling at her food. She is so weird… I love it.

"Anyway, Do you guys want to stay at my place tonight" Vega asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, slumber party" Shouted Cat. Oh no this cannot be good.

"You in Jade" Asked Vega. Okay I really didn't want to spend the night at Vega's, Trina lives there.

"No" I said harshly. Vega looked shocked, and then she started to look upset, then angry. I think I should explain.

"I can't because I have detention, and I have to help out after school for the show on Saturday" I explain, she doesn't look angry anymore. That's a plus.

"Well you can come to mine after, and the show isn't till Saturday, and its Monday today so you've got loads of time" Vega said. Once again, she is relentless.

"But Trina lives there" I whined, I did not want to spend my night in same place with Trina Vega.

"I promise she won't bother you" she said. Then she got up from her seat and walked over beside me. She got down on her knees.

"You better not be proposing to me, because I have a boyfriend" I joked.

"You wish, nope I'm begging you, I don't want to spend the night alone with Trina, my parents are going away, they won't be back till Saturday. Please come. Pretty please" she begged. People are looking at us, I would ask Cat for help but she's too busy laughing at us.

"Okay I'll come, just get up. You look weirder than you normally do" I whispered slash screamed at Vega. She quickly got up and grabbed Cat.

"Kay, She you after your detention, be at my house" she said while walking away with Cat. oh she did not just kay me.

"Bye Jade" Cat shouted over her shoulder. They just left me there, everyone was staring at me.

"Okay people, shows over. Don't you have lives" I shouted at everyone who was staring at me, they all quickly turned away. It's good to know I still had power in this school. I stood up and walked away to my next class.

The rest of the day went well, nothing major happened. Now I had to go to help all the nerds with the background for the show on Saturday. And by nerds I mean Sinjin and his creepy friends. I walk toward the theatre, opening the door I see Sinjin and his friends working on the lights. Sinjin must be the head nerd because everyone is doing what he says. Ugh! This could turn really bad really fast. I closed the door but it slammed and everyone looked at me, why was everyone doing that?

"Oh hey Jade, I hear you're here to help" Sinjin said walking over to me. Okay even when he's being nice he's creepy. Everyone seemed to go back to what they were doing.

"Yeah but first, I want you to see something" I said, I had something I needed to show him, it was for me but sense I'm not going to be performing I want to give it to Vega but it's not finished yet.

"Okay what is it" He asked. I pulled my black laptop from my bag. I logged on and showed him what I had made for the show. I could feel him breathing on my neck.

"To close" I growled at him. I could hear him jump back and mumble an apology.

"Whoa this is good, did you make it" He asked seeming genuinely shocked and curious after I had showed him what I had planned.

"Yeah but it needs some work, I want Vega to have it, so we can change the colour, oh and I was wondering what Vega's doing for her performance" I asked, because I have a whole dance that she could do, it would work well with her song, and I bet she could pull it off. I had made it for me but sense I'm not doing it I should just give it to her if she needs it.

"Oh, she was talking to me earlier, she said she had nothing planned and that she wanted me to make it up, but sense you've got such a good idea here I guess we can use it" he said. Great I actually get to do something that I don't hate.

"Great, umm do you by any chance have five back up dancers because I have a dance and-

"Yeah we got everything you need, but you need to teach them the dance" he interrupted me. I nodded my head, I knew the whole dance off by heart… don't judge me.

"Okay I'm going to ring Tori and tell her that you've got everything sorted, and how good it is" he said taking out his phone and dialling Vega's number. The first thing that went through my head was, why did he have Vega's number? But then I remember that he's calling Vega. I didn't want her to know that I had this whole performance made up; she will think I'm pathetic. I quickly grabbed the phone from his hands and through it against the wall, it smashed but who cares.

"Aww" he sighed. "What was that for" he asked angrily.

"We don't tell Vega that I came up with her performance, you did I had nothing to do with it, you made up the whole thing, and if you tell her that I did you better change school's because I will destroy you" I growled at him. He looked as if he was going to wet himself. I really didn't want Vega to know.

"Okay, but how am I going to call her, you just broke my pear phone" he said desperately but he still looked scared.

"Use one of your friends phones" I said what a "duh" tone "that's if you have any" I added.

"I have friends" he said.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" I say.

"You're so mean" he says walking off.

"And don't you forget it" I shout back at him. It's fun picking on Sinjin. I walked over to a random chair and sat down, I wasn't going to get up till I was needed. Yes I'm lazy.

"Here's the dancers" shouted someone behind me. I turned to see five boys standing behind me. I didn't recognise any of them, but that's not the point, now I have to teach them the dance.

"Hey, so you're the one teaching us the dance, right?" a boy with black hair and blue eyes asked me. He looked a bit like Beck, which made me miss Beck even more than I do already.

"Yeah that's me. Everyone ready" I asked, I heard everyone say yes, so we moved to the stage. I started to teach them the basics. All the boys were really good, and they learnt fast.

"Jade, I fixed the background, here look" Shouted Sinjin from behind the curtains. I was still standing on the stage, so when he put the lights on I was blinded, I had to blink a few time to get used to it. I looked behind me to see the way it looked.

It looked great if I do say so myself. The lights were pink and blue and they matched perfectly together.

"It's awesome" I shouted at Sinjin. I heard a mumble of agreement from the boys.

"Try it with the dance" shouted back Sinjin, he was still behind the stage.

"Okay, but Vega's not here" I shouted back. Whoa I'm doing a lot of shouting today.

"You can fill in for her" he said coming out from behind the stage.

"Okay" I replied. I stood in the centre of the stage, the music started. I did everything Vega's was going to have to do, except that I didn't sing. The dance, ended I felt out of breath but it felt good, the sad part is that I can't do it on Saturday. That fact never seemed to hurt me that much before, but after doing that dance and seeing what it looked like, the fact hit me like a ton of bricks.

"That was great" Sinjin complimented from the side.

I turned around to hi five the others dancers. When I turned back around Sinjin was standing in front of me with his hand up for a hi five.

"Not going to happen" I said walking away from him. I heard some people chuckle, but I didn't take notice. I looked at my watch to see that I had been here an hour and a half, but I only needed to be here for an hour, well that's what the principle said.

"It still a bit rough, but I think we could have it down for Wednesday, but I need one of the boys to teach it to Vega" I say to Sinjin while picking up my stuff.

"Yeah that's okay; I'll get one of them to do it. But you need to be here tomorrow to go over the dance and help with the props" Sinjin said. Ugh not another hour spent here with him.

"Fine, whatever just remember don't tell Vega" I said. I turned to walk out of the door.

"Where are you going" he shouted at me.

"None off your business" I shouted back at him and continued on walking to my car. I looked at my phone to see a message form Vega. It said where are you. So I texted back that I was on my way.

Great a sleepover at Vega's, well what's he worst that could happen.

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's all for now, what did you think. <strong>

**Review. please :D**

**Thanks for reading**


	6. popcorn!

**I don't own Victorious !**

* * *

><p>Jade's POV<p>

After I stopped at my house to get my stuff, I made my way to Vega's. What do you do at a slumber party? Yes I have never been to one, but come on it sounds so lame. I pull into Vega's driveway. I walked up to her door and knocked. I know they have a doorbell but it annoys Vega when I knock. The door opened, and Vega stuck her head out.

"Oh hey Jade what took you so long" asked Vega.

"what can't I be a bit late" I defended. I walked inside to see Cat sitting on the sofa with green stuff on her face. So I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Cat you look a little green" yeah I did say that, and yes it was very lame. I heard Vega chuckle form behind me. Cat just pouted.

"What's that supposed to mean" she asked.

"Nothing Cat" I said, walking over to the sofa, sat my bag down and sat beside Cat.

"So, what do we do now" I asked Vega. She looked at me weirdly and laughed.

"You've never been to a slumber party, have you" she asked, how did she know.

"No, but come on they sound so lame" I fought; she just kept laughing at me.

"Whatever" she said walking into the kitchen.

"So Jade, why did you break Skiowitz's coconut statue" Cat asked, you could hear it in her voice that she's be wanting to ask that for ages.

"Um, I already told you Cat" I say, I didn't want her to know the truth, because Cat cannot keep a secret.

"Jade, this may sound weird, but breaking a statue doesn't sound like you" she whispered, she mustn't have wanted Vega to hear.

"Yeah, Cat just forget about it. It's the past think about the future" I say trying to get her off topic.

"That's so true" she says in her normal Cat voice.

I got up form beside her and walked to the kitchen to find Vega making popcorn. She had the readymade popcorn in her hand; she didn't notice me come in so I stood right behind her.

"AHHH" I scream in her ear.

"AHH" Vega scream, throwing her hands in the air, the popcorn flew up and covered her. It was all in her hair; she fell to the ground holding her heart and looked at me. It was the funniest thing I have ever seen, the popcorn was scattered on the ground and I was trying not to laugh.

"So what ya doing" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Well, I guess making more popcorn" she said getting off the floor. The popcorn was still stuck in her hair. I just busted out laughing. I heard Cat walking into the kitchen; she took one look at Vega and started laughing.

"You are so mean to me" Vega said and walked up the stairs. I still couldn't stop laughing.

"Wait" I called after her. She came down the stairs and looked at me expectantly. I took a piece of popcorn that was on her sweater and ate it. What I was hungry.

"Yum" I said laughing, once again she turned around and stomped up stairs. I heard my phone ring from behind me; I must have left it on the sofa.

"Cat will you get that" I asked Cat, she nodded and ran over to the sofa and grabbed my phone.

"It's Beck" she called back. Great I really wanted to hear his voice, I missed him so much. I ran over to Cat and grabbed the phone from her.

"Hey" I said answering the phone.

"Hey Jade" I heard Beck say. His voice is just great.

"Put on speaker phone, put it on speaker phone" Cat whined from beside me. So I put it on speaker, just too please Cat.

"Hey Beck" Cat said to the phone.

"Hey Cat, how's Jade been doing" he joked.

"Oh she's been great" Cat replied.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, how's your grandfather" I asked Beck. Becks grandfather is really nice; I've only met him once though.

"He's doing okay, we'll be back for Saturday, so I can see your song Jade" I could hear that Beck was proud which made me feel really bad, how was I going to tell him that I can't do the show. I guess he'll just find out on Saturday.

"Wait you don't know, Jade isn't" I quickly put my hand over Cats mouth. I shook my head at her.

"Jade isn't what" asked Beck sounding confused.

"Nothing Beck, Cat's just being Cat again" I said covering up. I glared at Cat.

"Okay, oh I have to go now Jade, Bye Cat, love you Jade" Beck said.

"I love you too" I said back to him and hanged up the phone.

"Cat, Beck doesn't know that I'm not doing the show" I shouted at Cat.

"Sorry Jade, when are you going to tell him" asked Cat.

"Saturday, when he gets back" I said and walked into the kitchen.

"Why" asked Cat, does she ever give up. I opened the fridge and took out a can of coke.

"Because, he will be disappointed when he hears why I can't do the show" I say.

"Jade West I'm going to kill you" I heard Vega shout from upstairs. I could hear her running down the stairs. Wonder what I did this time, I thought drinking my coke. Vega ran into the kitchen, her hair was everywhere, it looked like she had an afro, and there were pieces of popcorn still in her hair. I did a spit take. It was one of the funniest things I had ever seen. I laughed so much that my stomach started to hurt. I was on the ground laughing at her, and I'm pretty sure Cat was too.

I love slumber parties.

* * *

><p><strong>This will the last chap i post for ages, because i'n writting another story for victorious. <strong>

**Thanks for reading. **


	7. A fumming Andre

**I don't own victorious.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jade's POV<em>**

After laughing at Vega, Cat had suggested that we watch a movie while Vega got herself clean. So Cat and I are watching Toy story, I wanted to watch something scary but Cat begged me to watch Toy story with her. Vega had just came down the stairs in her pyjamas. She looked worried, wonder what's wrong.

"Oh no, oh no" she muttered under her breath. Maybe she broke something of Trina's I would be glad if I broke something off Trina's, that give me an idea.

"Cat is this nearly over" I ask Cat, I haven't looked at the TV in like an hour becuase I hate Toy story.

"Jade, it's been over for 5 minutes" Cat replies. When did that happen, well thank god it's over. Now I'm going to Trina's room with my favourite pair of scissors. Just as I was about to go up the stairs someone knocked on the door. I looked over to Vega and raised my eyebrows; she didn't tell me she invited someone else.

"Uh oh" I heard Vega mumble. Who could be at the door that she's so worried about. Vega's just standing looking at the door and Cat well I don't know where Cat is right now but I'm more interested in who's at the door. They knock again. It's getting annoying, so I just walked to the door and pull it open.

"What are you doing here" I growl at the person standing at the door.

"I could ask you the same thing" Andre spat back at me. Yup, Andre was the knocker.

Why would Vega invite him?

He has been the worst, and well he hated my guts now. I slam the door close but he sticks his foot out to keep it open.

"Go away, nobody wants you here" I say to him, giving him a death stare.

"And you think anyone wants you" he says back. Okay hurtful. What does he mean by that? Yeah I've been mean to a lot of people but I'm not as mean now. Well kinda.

"Okay guys, just relax and-

"You've got a lot of explaining to do Vega" I interrupted Vega. She better have a good reason for bringing him here. I stomp over to the sofa and sit down, and cross my arms over my chest. I heard Cat come downstairs. How did she even get up there? As soon as she saw Andre she gasped.

"Aww pooey" trust Cat to say that in a room full of people who want to kill each other.

"Okay, I'll explain it's not really a long story. Because I'm pretty sure if it was a long story then Jade would kill me, but Cat usually has long stories that have no meaning ab-

"Do you ramble when you're nervous" I ask Vega.

"Yeah a little bit" she said. "Okay, so I asked Andre to come over to my house so we could practice a new song, but I asked him this before the whole, you know coconut statue problem. And I asked Cat and Jade to stay over tonight because I forgot Andre was coming" Vega explained. Well it made sense.

"So… Bye Andre" I said waving my hand.

"It's not fair why I should leave" he argued.

"I was here first" I argued back. Vega just slapped her hand on her forehead and bowed her head. Cat just stood beside Vega looking scared, she didn't like it when I argued with someone, and I bet she didn't like that fact that the person I was arguing with was one of her friends.

"I was her friend first" he shouted back at me.

"True, but I'm her friend now" I said. I really didn't like being this mean to Andre but he's arguing with me and we all know I always win, well kinda.

"Oh come off it Jade" he said "I don't know why Tori even lets you anywhere near her because all you have been is mean to her" he finished.

"You know what, that's true I have no idea why Vega even lets me into her home. I used to be mean to her, but I'm changing because I'm realising now that she's not that bad" I said smirking. I just told everyone what I thought, I should be embarrassed but I'm not, it feels good to get it off my chest. I looked at Vega who was smiling at me; Cat was silently jumping up and down.

"Are you actually going to fall for that" asked Andre in disbelief. Okay I'm going to hit him.

"Why wouldn't I" Vega asked walking over to my and giving me and hug. She let go of me and smiled.

"You're such a softy" teased Vega. I playfully punched her on the arm and smirked at Andre. He was fuming; I think I could actually see the steam coming from his ears.

"She's probably acting like she likes you then when she gets the chance she'll embarrass you in front of the school" he said trying to get Vega to be on his side. Not working.

"She's not acting" Said Vega completely confident in me.

"Oh yeah, I forgot Jade you were never really good at that were you" he said looking at me with an evil smirk. That was the lamest insult ever, but I could tell he wanted me to say something back that will make Vega go to his side, so I did the next best thing.

I tackled at him.

Well attempted to tackle him, Vega being freakishly strong and with fast reflexes grabbed me around the waist and stopped me form hurting him.

"Andre that wasn't a nice thing to say" said Cat looking at Vega holding me back in shock.

"Little red she got you too" he said in shock.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN" Cat shouted at him. Great now he got Cat upset, I'm going to hurt him. I keep trying to get out of Vega's grip but I fail.

"Andre I think you should leave" said Vega still holding me tightly.

"What, no I didn't do anything" he said, I could see the hurt in his eyes but I was too mad at him to care.

"Andre please leave" said Cat in a soft voice opening the door. Andre just glared at me.

"I can't believe you Jade you've managed to turn my friends against me" he shouted at me before he turned around to walk out of the door. He turned look at me.

"You'll regret this Jade" he growled at me before leaving and slamming the door as he left.

What did he mean by you'll regret this.

That's the first time I have ever heard Andre say something with so much hate in his voice. It actually scared me. But it's Andre he's a nice guy I doubt he'll do something bad just to get even. Vega let go of me and stared at the door.

"Did that just happen" she said out loud, I don't think she meant to.

"As in, Andre going all crazy and Jade nearly attacking him, then yes it did just happen" Cat said sadly.

"What did he mean by, you'll regret this Jade" asked Vega looking at me. I shrugged.

"It's freaky, Andre was such a nice person" Said Cat looking sadly at the door.

"Okay, let's just get some sleep, I have a feeling that tomorrow will be a long day" I said walking towards the stairs.

"It's okay Cat, but Jade just wants to change the subject, so let's change it. Jade said she liked me" Vega said smiling. Cat gave me an evil smirk from beside Vega.

"What about the part where she said that she was changing" said Cat laughing, great now Cat's making fun of me.

"No the best part was when she said that I wasn't that bad" said Vega laughing with Cat.

"I can still change it" I say.

"You need to watch it Tori or Beck will start to get jealous" said Cat laughing. I gasped. This made them laugh more. When did Cat get so un-Cat like?

"You might want to close your mouth Jade, you might catch some flies" Said Vega linking her arm with Cat's and walking up the stairs laughing. I just stood there on my own with my eyes wide open and my mouth hanging open.

What just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I haven't updated in ages so that was chap 7, I hope it was good. <strong>

**Review and tell me what you think. **


	8. The picture

**I don't own victorious. **

* * *

><p>Jade's POV<p>

The next morning we got up and dressed, I was still in shock of Vega and Cat, but I was mostly shocked at Andre. I can't believe he's so mad at me. What did I do to him, I broke a statue well I didn't but he thinks I did but still it was only a statue what was he so bummed about? After Cat, Vega and I had breakfast we headed to school. I was driving while Vega sat beside me, and Cat was in the back. They were talking about something but I guess I zoned out.

"What do you think he meant" Cat asked Vega confused, who were they talking about.

"I don't know I just doesn't seem like him, Andre is a really nice guy what happened to him. It was just a statue why is he so mad" Said Vega, I guess they're talking about Andre and what happened last night.

"But what did he mean by, you'll regret this Jade" Asked Cat, I saw Vega shrug. Haven't we already had this conversation.

"I don't know Cat but it's Andre, he'll not do anything bad" Vega reassured Cat.

"Yeah you're right" said Cat.

I hope she's right.

I pulled into Hollywood arts. We got out of the car, as soon as we got to the door Cat started talking about her brother being stabbed again. I pretend to listen but I saw Sinjin waving at me. I walked over to him making sure nobody saw me.

"What do you want" I hissed at Sinjin. He looked scare for a moment but then a serious look appeared on his face.

"I have good news" he said, he smiled at me. He was so creepy. "I told the principle that you've been helping us a lot, all in one day and he said that if the show goes great on Saturday your detention will be over" he finished. That's great news, Beck will never know what happened if my detention ends on Saturday, all I have to do is tell him that I didn't want to do the show and everything will be fine. I'll just tell him I got bored or something.

"Thanks Sinjin" I said gratefully. I hugged him, I let go of him to feel his arms still around my waist. "Hugs over" I say but he still didn't release me. "Three…two… don't let me get to one" I growl at him, he quickly lets me go.

"Sorry, I'll see you after school" he says and quickly walks away. Ugh now I'm going to have to burn my clothes, I like Sinjin better when he's not being a creep. The bell rings for class, and I have Skiowitz, this is going to be fun, note my sarcasm. I take out my note book from my bag to see if we had homework, but then I remember that it's Skiowitz and he never gives homework. I start to walk to class with my book in my hand. I wonder were Vega and Cat went.

"JADE" someone screams in my ear. I jumped, my notebook flies from my hand and lands in front of me with a thud. I turn around to glare at Vega and Cat who are laughing at me, again.

Found them.

"not funny" I say picking up my book and walking to class.

"Yeah it was" says Vega laughing at me. They catch up with me. I open the door to Skiowitz class, everybody turned around to look at us. We must be late. We silently take a seat as Skiowitz enters the classroom. Cat and Vega sit beside me, but I didn't care I was too busy glaring at the back if Andres head.

"Okay alphabetical improv" shouted Skiowitz "Andre, Tori, Cat and" please don't be me, please don't be me

"Jade" great.

We walked up to the stage, Andre was glaring at me and Vega and Cat we glaring at him. Yeah I finally have someone on my side. I hate Skiowitz right now, he must have planned this. I looked down at the class, most of them are glaring at me but some just look interested. But then I notice that Robbie's not here, he never misses class.

"Okay what letter" Skiowitz asks the class.

"B" someone shouts out.

"Okay the letters B, action" Skiowitz shouts.

"Berries are nice" Starts Vega.

"I love Berries" Cat says.

"OUT, next letter is C" says Skiowitz

"Cats love berries" says Andre

"Dogs love to eat cats" I say, he glares at me.

"Eating berries is fun" says Vega.

"Fun, not really" says Andre

"God, do you have to be so annoying" I say, I know I shouldn't have said that, but I was still mad at him.

"How about let's not fight Jade" Says Vega glaring at me, she mustn't want us to fight.

"I think Jade should watch her mouth" Andre spat at me. I heard everyone in class gasp. He's going down.

"Jump of a cliff, it will save me from pushing you of it" I spat back at him.

"Kay, let's calm down" says Vega steeping in between us.

"Let's not" he says taking a step towards me, but Vega puts her hand on his chest to stop him from getting any closer.

"Maybe you should listen to Vega" I say.

"Now let's just go back to being civil" says Vega.

"Or maybe Jade can transfer schools, because no one wants her here" he says to me.

"Please give over" I say to him.

"Oh my god" I heard someone say, it wasn't Vega or Andre. We turn around to see Cat staring at her phone, her eyes wide in shock.

"What is it Cat" Vega asked.

I could see Skiowitz open his mouth to say that she's out but Vega didn't care she ran over to Cat and looked at the phone. Vega looked shock as well, her mouth dropped open and she looked at me with a confused look. Okay this was starting to get weird. I walk over to Cat and looked at her phone. I could see she was on the slap. There was a big picture in the middle; it was off two people hugging, and WAIT… that was me and Sinjin. Under the picture it read

"Hollywood art's new couple"

WHAT!

I could feel my heart stop, who would post this. I looked at the picture it was taken this morning when Sinjin told me about my detention. But I swore that no one was there when it happened. I heard people laughing behind me, I turned around to see everyone looking at their phones, some people where even pointing at me and laughing.

"Who posted this" I said in a low voice. I could feel my cheeks start to get red. I turned to look at Andre he was smiling smugly, he did this.

I ran at him and pinned him against the wall, he looked shocked. I heard the laughing stop, probably because everyone was looking at us now.

"You did this" I growled at him. If he did I'm going to kill him. I can't believe he would do something like this; he used to be my friend.

"What ever are you talking about" he said in a fake innocent voice. I raised my fist to punch him, when somebody grabbed it.

"Jade he was here the whole time" I heard Vega say, she let go of my fist and grabbed my shoulders and pulled me away from Andre. She put her arm around my shoulders. I saw the look of hurt on Andres face when Vega helped me and not him.

I need to punch something who would post that.

"When I find out who posted that I'm going to kill them" I said not hiding the anger in my voice. I started to walk towards the door.

"Aww are you going to run to your new boyfriend Jade" I heard Andre say, everyone in the room busted out laughing, even Skiowitz. Vega and Cat where looking at me apologetically. I just stormed out of the classroom.

I'm going to find out who posted that picture, and then I'm going to make there lives a living hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I haven't posted in ages. <strong>

**Thanks for the reviews I hope you all liked this. **

**And please Review it helps a lot. **


	9. ROBBIE!

**I don't own victorious**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Jade's POV<span>_**

****I stormed out of class looking for the one person I didn't want to see.

Sinjin.

He was the only one I knew who was good at computer stuff. Although I hate him right now it wasn't his fault. Well kind of. I saw him sitting on the steps playing with his laptop.

"Sinjin" I shouted. He turned around quickly; he took one look at me and bolted for the door leaving his laptop on the steps. I'm taking that as he saw the picture. I chased after him, he got to the door and I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and turned him around to look at me. I could see that he was terrified.

"Please don't kill me" he pleaded. I rolled my eyes, letting go of his shirt.

"I'm not going to kill you" I say "yet" I add just to scare him, because it's funny. He gulped and took a step back from me.

"Your good with computers right" I ask him. He relaxed a bit, and nodded. "Great then you can find out who posted that picture" I say looking at his laptop on the stairs. He quickly walked over to it and started pressing buttons, Okay I don't know much about computers.

"You're not going to like this" he says after about 2 minutes.

"Who did it" I say looking at his laptop.

"Well it says that the picture was posted from Robbie's computer" he says quickly.

"WHAT" I shouted, I'm going to kill him.

"Sorry, I can delete it" he says.

"Well then delete it, where is Robbie right now" I asked.

"It says that his computer is still logged on so he's probably in the computer room" as soon as he finishes I run to find Robbie. Why would he do this? I thought Andre hated me not him. I reach the computer room and pull open the door.

"ROBBIE" I shouted, there were about 10 people in the room and one of them was the puppet bearing Robbie. I saw him look at me with fear; he whimpered and hid under the table he was sitting at. I dropped my bag to the floor and walked over to his table.

"Ohh Robbie" I said sweetly "GET OUT NOW" I shouted the last part. I heard a bang from under the table it was most likely Robbie hitting his head. The other 9 people were watching us, so I turned around to them and glared at them. Robbie slowly came out from under the table holding Rex in his hands.

"Hey Jade" said the dumb puppet. I had no time for him so I grabbed him from Robbie and threw him at the wall, he bounced back and landed at my feet.

"REX" screamed Robbie looking at Rex who was on the ground. I grabbed Robbie by the collar and brought his face to mine.

"Why did you do it" I questioned.

"What are you talking about" he said in a fake innocent voice.

"Don't play dumb with me" I say.

"He's not playing" says Rex from the ground.

"Hurtful" said Robbie.

"You're about to be full of hurt if you don't start talking" I growl at him. He looked scared for a second them he smirked. Why was he smirking? He's not supposed to be smirking he should be scared for his life.

"I' not telling you anything" he said confidently. He pulled himself from my grip.

"I think you will" I say. I pick up Rex who was lying beside me. I shook him in front of Robbie's face. "Or Rex goes in the shredder for good this time" I finished; now it's my turn to smirk. Robbie's face falls and he looks at Rex then back at me.

"Okay I uploaded the photo" he said quickly. That wasn't helpful I already knew that.

"Who took the picture and who told you to upload it" I asked.

"One of the slap apprentices, but it was my idea to upload it" he said, I could tell he was lying about it being his idea because I know the Robbie wouldn't have the guts to do it.

"You're lying" I said, I grabbed Rex's leg and tore it off and threw it at Robbie's head.

"Okay it was Andre's idea but I agreed to it, come on Jade you had it coming, do you think that you could be mean to all of us and get away with it" he said looking me in the eyes.

I know that he's right I was mean to everyone and I did deserve this, I threw the puppet back at Robbie and walked to the door, I picked up my bag and stopped and turned around to look at Robbie.

"You're right, and I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you that hurt you" I said sincerely. Yes I apologised don't get used to it. I heard people gasp from behind me; they were probably shocked that I said sorry, I'm a bit shocked as well. I turn to walk out the door when someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Robbie looking at me sadly.

"Jade I forgive you, and I'm sorry for posting that picture" he said. I smiled it was nice to not be hated.

"It's okay I guess" I say.

"But Jade I have bad news, Andre really hates your guts" he says, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, I think I got that" I say laughing he joined me and we both laughed for a while.

"So should we hug" he says.

"No" I say walking out the door leaving him.

"Well are you coming to class or what" I say over my shoulder. He ran up to me and we walked down the hall to Skiowitz class. Once we got inside everyone looked at me in confusion because I walked in with Robbie, smiling.

I started to laugh at what has happened over the past 24 hours. I made friends with my enemy, I'm hated by everyone (but then again there is no differnce there) and by Andre and I'm getting along with Robbie.

What has the world come to?

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think, Jade and Robbie are sort of friends. <strong>

**Review please it makes my day. **


	10. smooth Jade

**I don't own victorious . . **

* * *

><p>Jade's POV<p>

School was over, nothing new seemed to happen.

But a lot of people have been staring at me and I don't think it is because they like what I'm wearing. No it's probably because of my new friend. I think everyone was surprised to see me and Robbie getting along.

It took my ages to explain to Vega and Cat; they still don't really believe me. I'm on my way to the black box theatre for detention, which isn't that bad because all I do is teach the boys the dance I came up with for Vega, well I didn't really make it for Vega I made it for my song but that all went downhill when I decided to take the fall for Vega, which I don't regret one bit.

The one thing I didn't expect to see there was Robbie, my new friend.

"What are you doing here" I asked him as soon as I walked into the theatre and spotted him. He looked shocked to see me here.

"I'm helping Sinjin" he said and continued to do what he was doing. How am I going to teach the boys the dance without Robbie finding out? I ran behind the stage, I looked for Sinjin, who was saw sitting on the ground and writing something.

"SINJIN" I screamed, he jumped and the paper flew out of his hand. He looked terrified.

"What is he doing here" I said, he looked confused for a second but then I think it clicked in his head that I was talking about Robbie.

"He's helping me" he said standing up.

"Well I know that, but I have to teach the boys the dance" I said, ugh why is he so stupid.

"You only call the dancers the boys because you forgot all their names" he said. How did he know that?

"No… pfft… I know their names, um James…and… well there's" smooth Jade just smooth. "Um... Dan… Danny….. That's not the point," I said trying to cover up my epic fail. He just smiled smugly. If he doesn't stop that smiling I will slap it off his face. "He doesn't know" I shouted.

"Who doesn't know" Robbie said walking towards us.

Great just great.

Well now the smiles wiped off Sinjin's face.

"You don't know" Said Sinjin.

"Why, Why would you say that" I said slapping my forehead in frustration.

"I don't know" asked Robbie, he seemed confused. Who wouldn't be?

"No you don't know" Sinjin answered.

"I don't know what" Robbie asked.

"You don't know that I kind of planned out all of Vega's performance" I mumbled. I really should think before I speak. I really don't want anyone to know that I thought of the performance because they'll just asked why, then I'll tell them it was for me and that I had it planned from ages ago, and that will make me look stupid.

"Funny Jade. For minute there I thought you were serious" He said unconvinced, laughing at me. He must have seen the look on my face because he stopped laughing and had a shocked expression on his face.

"Really" he asked in complete shock.

I nodded my head.

"Whoa Jade that performance was awesome" he said, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Thanks, but you can't tell anyone, especially not Vega. Got that" I warned him. He just nodded still smiling at me. It was starting to get creepy. I walked back to the stage were all the boys were.

"Okay, you ready guys" I asked. I heard a murmur of yes's, so I started to go over the dance one last time because tomorrow the boys have to teach Vega it.

We were in the middle of the dance when the door to the theatre busted open, and in walked. .. .

Andre

Oh damm.

I stopped dancing as soon as he saw me; he had a confused look on his face. Everyone seemed to go quite like they could feel the tension in the room.

"What are you doing" he asked me, venom in his voice.

"Doing my detention" I shot back.

"But why are you dancing" he asked.

"I'm . . . um. . . " Think Jade think. Why is my mind drawing a blank?

"She's learning Tori Vegas dance" Said someone behind me. I turned around to see one of the dancers; I think his name is Adam, walking towards me.

"Yes that's what I'm doing" I said quickly, mouthing thank you to Adam. I turned around to Andre and smirked at him.

"Oh yeah cause you to are just the best of friends now. Right?" he said with pure hatred in his voice.

"Right" I said smirking at him, which granted was a bit evil . . . but then again I'm me. "and what are you doing here" I asked.

"like you care" He snapped back.

"Yeah your right I don't" I Said back quickly, I didn't mean to make it sound so cruel but it was just a reflex .

"what's wrong with you" he asked cruelly.

"how long do you have" I asked smirking, I heard Adam chuckle from beside me.

"Ugh, I'm out of here" said Andre, turning around and walking out of the doors. Not before slamming them, really really loudly.

"thanks Adam" I said turning around towards him. He frowned at me.

"Umm… my name's Danny" he said.

"I knew it" I said.

I knew that one of their names were Danny.

He just looked at me with a confused expression.

"Let's just dance, you guys have to teacher Vega this tomorrow. Be ready" I said, quickly changing the subject.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I haven't posted in a while. . sorry. <strong>

**But hey look I'm doing it now. **

**Review and tell me what you think. **

**Sorry this was short. . . the next one will be longer. **


	11. revenge

**I don't own victorious. **

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV<strong>

So now it's Wednesday, not much happened yesterday, just becoming friends with Robbie.

Yeah I'm friends with the puppet carrying nerdy boy, but hey I'm not ashamed. For once I can actually call these people my friends.

Although the only one of our group who I usually would call my friend hates my guts.

So that parts not so good but the rest is.

Yesterday after school I had to go to detention and help the boys learn the dance I had made. They nailed it, they made it look so good. I just hope Vega likes it, I think Sinjin's is telling her about it today, I don't know when though, there was just the set back of Andre coming in and seeing me doing the dance, but I lied my way out of that one, with a bit of help though.

That was all I did yesterday it wasn't that eventful I guess, right now I'm sitting at our usual table waiting for Vega to get into school drinking some coffee. I'm at school early for once, I don't know why but I am.

I was so bored waiting on Vega that I had started to watch a bird try to eat some bread on the ground, I thought it was funny. I took a sip of my coffee and continued to watch the bird; of course I didn't hear the person come up behind me.

"What ya doing" Vega shouted in my ear, making me jump and send my coffee flying and scaring away the bird. My coffee cup hit the ground and spilled all of my coffee on the ground.

"And that's payback" Said Vega smugly from behind me.

I turned around to give her a glare, she just smiled at me. I remember the time when she was afraid of me; times like this I wish she still was. I was really enjoying that coffee.

"You do understand that you now have to buy me another coffee" I warned Vega, she just smiled and shook her head and sat down beside me.

"No I don't think I'll be doing that" She said giving me a smirk.

Yeah, still wishing that she was a bit afraid of me, because if she was she would have bought me a new coffee.

"Fine then but don't expect me to be in a good mood" I said giving her a glare.

"Are you ever" she shot back. I couldn't help but laugh.

"True" I agreed

"So what ya doing" She asked.

"Well. I was waiting on you, but look here you are. I really wish you weren't though" I said, smirking at her.

"Liar, you love me" Vega said jokingly winking at me. I just rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Whatever you say Lucy loves a lot, as I'm saying this I realise how lame this is" I say quickly. I think I have just lost respect for myself.

"It's okay your secret safe with me" she said laughing at me. I raised my eyebrows.

"And what secret would that be" I asked, curious to know, but also trying to be intimidating.

"That you're really nice, and just as lame as all of the rest of us" she said confidently.

I shake my head, if only she was still afraid of me.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" I said getting up from my seat. I plan on leaving her to think about what she just said, but that plan went downhill when my feet decided to be unco-operative with me and I fell.

I fell straight onto the ground, face first and everything.

I never remember being this clumsy.

I'm pretty sure I've cut my knee.

"JADE" I heard Vega shout from beside me. I just lay on my stomach hoping that I might soon become invisible or sink into the ground.

"Are you okay" I heard her asked me. I could tell that she was standing beside me, trying not to laugh.

I rolled slowly onto my back and looked up at her, she had a smug grin on her face.

"I'm fine, it's just that gravity and I are having a bit of a fall out today" I joked.

She held out here hand for me, I took it and she helped me up.

"Told ya" she whispered into my ear, after she had successfully pulled me up.

"Whatever Vega" I mumbled trying to turn away from her.

"Why can't you just call me Tori, just once" she whined.

That was sudden I didn't think she cared about what I called her.

"Really Vega" I said, surprised.

"Yes Jade, we're friends now, and friends called each other by their first names" she said while rolling her eyes at me.

Okay, I'll just call her Tori.

"Whatever Veg- Tori" I said trying to cover up my mistake.

"JADE" She whined.

Vega's got problems.

I've got problems even in my head I call her Vega.

"Tori, I meant to say Tori" I tried to clear up.

"Fine, but if you ever call me Vega again I'm going to hit you" Tori threatened.

Now she's threatening me . . . great.

"Oh I'm so scared . . . Vega" I said trying to act scared. I smiled at her when I called her Vega. She smiled evilly back at me.

"You're going to regret that" she said. I laughed at her.

"Oh am I" I asked. She just nodded at me and smiled.

Once again I rolled my eyes at her.

"Hey Tori" I heard someone shout from behind me. I turned around to see Sinjin running towards us.

I guess he's going to tell Tori about her performance.

"Hey Sinjin" Tori greeted him nicely. I just nodded at him.

"Tori, I have something I think you'll really like" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

I wonder if he knows he's being creepy.

"Like what" Tori asked slowly, she was clearly creped out.

"Your performance, for Saturday, we've got it figured out" he said less creepy this time.

Tori just seemed to light up, her smile was so wide I thought her face was going to break. She started to squeal and jump up and down, like Cat would do when someone gave her candy. She basically jumped on Sinjin giving him a hug and then jumped onto me giving me a hug.

I swear I cannot breathe right now; it was like she was trying to kill me.

I can see the headlines now "death by hug".

Tori finally let go of me.

"Thank you so much, gosh you must have put so much effort into making it" she said. I raised my eyebrows, if only she knew . . . and she won't.

"Oh not as much as you think" He muttered.

I give him a glare, was he trying to get me caught. Well it wasn't really getting caught, what I did wasn't a bad thing, but I guess it was just not something I would do, and well I wasn't going to be using it so why not give it to Tori.

"So do you want to come to the black box and learn the dance and stuff" he asked Tori, while trying to ignore my glare.

"Oh, I don't know if I can. I don't think I have a way home" she said sadly, her face falling.

"Well I have to do my detention, so I guess I could bring you home" I offered. She smiled at me.

"Thanks Jade, wait if you have been there all week you must have seen them doing the performance, you know going over the dance and stuff" she asked curiously.

What, please tell me she didn't ask that.

Think Jade think, make and excuse.

I used to be good at making excuses why am I failing at it now.

"Yeah, but um . . . I guess I just didn't know it was yours" I said slowly, hoping that she would buy it.

"Oh yeah your right" she said.

I guess she bought it.

"So I'll see you both after school then" Sinjin said quickly.

"Yeah, see ya" answered Tori.

Once again I just nodded.

He just stood there smiling at us; it didn't look like he was going to move any time soon.

Vega turned around to give me a look.

"BYE" I said to him. He just frowned and turned around and walked away from us.

Vega gave me a look saying "what did you do that for"

"Hey, you know you wanted to say it too" I defended myself. She just shrugged her shoulders at me.

"Come on, we better find Cat" I said dragging her into the school.

* * *

><p><strong><em>After school<em>**

Tori and I were on our way over to the black box, I was going to do my detention and she was going to learn her dance.

Nothing exciting happened today, well Robbie fell face first into a blow of milk, but nothing else happened.

When we entered the black box the boys were already on stage going over the dance, it's pretty good if I do say so myself.

"Hey guys you made it" Sinjin said walking up to us.

"Like I had a choice" I replied. Tori rolled her eyes at this.

"So let's get started then" said Vega. Sinjin nodded and lead her towards the stage. He introduced her to the boys, I think he said all their names but I zoned out, I still have no idea what they're called. I saw Danny and waved at him, he smiled and waved back at me and then started to show Vega the dance.

Sinjin walked off the stage and came over to me.

"So what do you want me to do" I asked. I really enjoyed teaching the boys the dance, but now that they had got it down to a tee I didn't have much to do other than actual work.

"You can clean" he answered. I groaned I hate cleaning, it sucks.

"Fine" I moaned. He pointed towards the cleaning supplies. I sighed and dragged myself over to them; I grabbed a broom and started to brush the floor.

* * *

><p>I had been working for an hour; I had brushed the floor and mopped it. I was finally done and so was Tori.<p>

Over the past hour she had learned the basics of the dance, and had decided what colour she wanted the lights and the stage to be for her performance.

Vega had done a lot in the past hour.

Thank god I get to go home now. Everyone else was leaving, I just had to wait on Tori to get her stuff then we could go.

"See ya" said Danny as he walked by me.

"Bye" I said in return.

By the time Vega came into view everyone had left and it was just us in the black box.

"What took you so long Vega" I asked. All she was doing was getting her bag.

"Shut up Jade" she replied.

Oh, the good old days when she used to be afraid of me.

She walked towards me, and stood right in front of me.

"Jade I owe you" she said quietly. I raised my eyebrows in confusion, how does she owe me.

Wait, does she know about the dance, that I made it.

Damm did Sinjin tell her, if he did I'm not going to hesitate killing him.

"You do" I asked slowly, afraid about what she might say, or think.

If she knows that I had the whole performance made and decided months before it was needed she's going to think I'm completely lame.

Yes, I do care about what Tori Vega thinks of me.

"Yeah, I do" she says smiling at me.

I was about to question her, when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach that knocked the wind out of me.

It took me a while to realise that she had just punched me in the stomach.

What the hell is wrong with her?

"Told you not to call me Vega" She said, smiling smugly.

I knelt down on the ground in an attempt to try to breathe properly again.

"Are you crazy" I gasped out.

"Hey, I told you that you would regret it" she said, I could hear the smugness in her voice.

God, she is a lot stronger that she looks.

I'm pretty sure I'm going to have a bruise.

"you're my ride home, so I'm going to sit in your car and wait for you there, while you try to breathe properly again" She said.

Damm the smugness in her voice.

She took my keys from my jean pocket and left the building, smiling.

I bet she was proud of herself . . . for causing me internal bleeding.

Tori Vega is crazy.

Tori Vega is a lot of things.

But one thing she's not is . . .

Predictable.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas eve. <strong>

**This a Christmas gift . . . and if you don't like it, that sucks cause you can't return it. **

**So review and tell me what you think . .. or even what you want to see. It would be a good Christmas gift for me. **


End file.
